


Breathe

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex just wants to help, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Alex gets to spend the weekend with her girlfriend and helps her with her nightmares.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Breathe

Alex woke up in the middle of the night to her bed partner moving around a lot. It wasn't rare for Sam to have nightmares these days, but it was rare that Alex was there to see it. She had gotten the weekend off to go and visit her girlfriend and Alex couldn't be happier. J'onn didn't give her full weekends off normally but it had been unusually quiet for a while at the DEO and when she had asked if she could get some time off to go to all the way to Metropolis, J'onn had said yes. 

So here she was, trying to wake up her girlfriend from a nightmare she didn't know she was still having. It took quite a bit of time of shaking her shoulder and repeating her name until Sam woke up from her nightmare with a jolt. 

"Hey, you're okay. It was just a dream. Just breathe okay? Just breathe," Alex said as she gathered her girlfriend to her arms and rocked her slightly, "You're okay.

Sam was quietly crying and she burrowed her face in Alex's chest. Taking deep breaths and taking in the familiar smell of Alex, that's how they stayed until Sam's quiet sobs ceased. 

"You okay?" Alex asked when Sam slowly lifted her head and moved to sit against the headboard of the bed. 

"Yeah. I just still sometimes see dreams of her, of me, hurting you or Ruby."

Alex moved to sit next to Sam, who shifted slightly to rest her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex let her hand draw random patterns on Sam's thigh on top of the covers. 

"Why didn't you tell me you still have them? I can't believe you've been going through this alone."

"You already have so much on your plate with the DEO. I didn't want to bother you more."

"Sam, we're in a relationship. I want to be the person you come to with these things. I don't care if there's some kind of crisis going at the DEO, I want to be there for you. And Ruby as well. You're not alone."

"I have no clue what I've done to deserve you even after trying to destroy the whole planet."

Alex sat up and turned to face Sam. She had a soft look on her face and she was trying to catch Sam's eyes with her own. 

"That wasn't you, and you know it. We got Reign out of you and you've done nothing else than to deserve someone who really cares about you. Understood?"

A tiny smile crossed Sam's face, "Yes, ma'am."

Alex smiled and shook her at that. 

"Alright. Now get back here."

Alex laid back down on the bed and pulled Sam to rest half on top of her. She kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arm around her. 

"Now go back to sleep. I'll make pancakes for you and Ruby in the morning."

"Oh, that'll be something I need to see."

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook."

"Whatever helps you sleep, honey."


End file.
